


He's just hungry; he's not that bad

by TayFrost



Series: OTAYURI ROYALTY AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Crown, Fluff, King - Freeform, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Prince JJ, Prince Otabek Altin, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Royalty, royal au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayFrost/pseuds/TayFrost
Summary: Si, dejen un niño de 7 años cargar a un recién nacido, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?oEn medio de la fiesta de bienvenida al Principe Plisetsky, su padre cree que es una buena idea que Otabek lo cargue y le de de comer.Pero Otabek no entiende nada de los bebés. Y ese en especial, parece no agradarle en lo absoluto.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: OTAYURI ROYALTY AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061924
Kudos: 13





	He's just hungry; he's not that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, no sabía que iba a gustarles tanto. La verdad llevo mucho trabajando en los siguientes capitulos, pero ninguno ha sido publicado, de hecho olvidé que lo había publicado en AO3. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Aquí la 2nda parte.

Otabek no sabía lo que el rey del Oeste estaba pensando, cuando decidió poner a su hijo recién nacido sobre sus brazos. El kazajo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el omega ya estaba acomodando al bebo entre sus manitas. Otabek no era tan fuerte, y por un segundo se tambaleó, tuvo miedo de caerse, o peor: de tirar al Príncipe.

Y es que tenía motivos para estar nervioso, si tenía los ojos de todos los miembros del salón clavados sobre su persona. Era como si el vals se hubiera detenido y todos acordaron aguantarse al mismo tiempo la respiración. Sí, la musica de fondo seguía ahí, la orquesta continuaba tocando, pero Otabek podía apostar a que si volteaba, nadie estaría bailando.

Titubeó.

¿Y si dejaba caer al bebé?

¿Y si lo lastimaba?

¿Y si- ?

¡Y si-!

Otabek bajó la mirada.

Al instante supo 2 cosas.

1.- Los adultos estaban locos. Había escuchado a cientos de ellos en toda la noche chillar de lo mono que era en nuevo príncipe, y lo tierno que se veía en sus ropajes blancos.

Y 2.- Viéndolo de cerca: ese bebé era Feo.

En definitiva, a Otabek no le gustaban los bebés. Sobre todo ese bebé. No era bonito, y no era lindo. Lucía como una rata, demasiado rosado y sin pelo. Bueno, tenía algunos mechones rubios, pero no bastaban para cubrir toda su cabeza. Sus mejillas eran muy gordas, sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas. ¡Ni siquiera tenía dientes! Y sus ojos... eran de un color difícil de explicar. Tal vez era que Otabek tenía problemas decidiendo si eran entre Azules o Verdes, o es que el bebé se negaba a mantener los ojos abiertos. Cualquiera fuera el caso, Otabek se encontraba incomodo cargándolo, y el nuevo príncipe tampoco se veía muy cómodo que digamos.

No sabía que se suponía que hiciera a continuación, estaba demasiado nervioso para preguntar. Pero entonces, sucedió lo peor.

El bebo comenzó a revolverse incómodo entre sus ropajes, y sus labios comenzaron a curvearse.

Oh no, seguro sabía que no le caía bien.

Y ahora lloraría.

Esperen, ¿qué?

¡Oh no, el bebé lloraría!

Otabek titubeó nuevamente, esta vez, viendo directamente a los adultos, y sus manitas comenzaron a temblar de miedo, conforme los bracitos del bebo peleaban por deshacerse de la manta que los cubría. Lo logró, y sus manos comenzaron a sujetar el aire, no tardó mucho en producir sonidos con su garganta.

Otabek miró a su mamá ¡Y la muy descarada reina le estaba sonriendo!

El rey del Oeste se acercó a paso lento, y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Creo-creo que no le caigo bien-. Soltó bajito Otabek, más para si mismo que para los demás, ocasionando una dulce sonrisa por parte del doncel más grande.

-Oh, no te preocupes-. le dijo tranquilo el adulto, tendiéndole una botella de cristal blanca. El corazón del monarca se había enternecido ante los ojos de pánico del pequeño alfa. -Solo tiene hambre-. le explicó, antes de mostrarle como alimentarlo.

Y sorpresivamente, el príncipe Altin lo logró; tomó la botella blanca con una mano, mientras el monarca lo ayudaba a sujetar el recién nacido, y en cuanto acercó el cristal al bebo, como su progenitor había explicado, Yuri la tomó casi por instinto entre sus manitas, y chupó del biberón en silencio.

Otabek dejó de sostener la respiración y soltó un suspiro. Una parte de sí se calmó y otra lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Logró darle la botella justo antes de que llorara. Había hecho un exelente trabajo, erecía una palmadita en la espalda.

El consorte del rey del Oeste -el monarca alfa- se acercó a su esposo en el suelo, y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Y Otabek.

Él no podía apartar la vista del Príncipe Plisetsky.

Y es que sí, era feo, y pequeño, y gordo, y no tenía pelo.

Pero ahora que tomaba tranquilo de su tetera, y no hacía ruidos, ni se revolvía inquieto, podía apreciarlo mejor.

El cachorro abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando estaba a la mitad de la botella, y por algunos cuantos segundos, miró a Otabek.

Y Otabek, lo miró a él.

Por esos segundos, consideró que tal vez los adultos no estaban tan locos después de todo.

Que tal vez, podría acostumbrarse a Yuri.

Y que tal vez. Solo tal vez. No fuera tan malo.


End file.
